se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pierre Trudeau/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| vor der Villa Hammerschmidt nach demEmpfang beim Bundespräsidenten v.l.Pierre Trudeau (CDN, sitzend), ValerieGiscard d'Estaing (F), Walter Scheel,Jimmy Carter (USA), Giulio Andreotti (I)und Takeo Fukuda. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| What a difference 35 years makes : West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) with Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau, following their meeting at the Savoy Hotel in London, May 8, 1977. counterweights.ca Helmut Kohl - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Detalle de imagen: G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Francia * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| SYND 14 5 77 PRIME MINISTER OF CANADA, PIERRE TRUDEAU MEETS FRENCH PRESIDENT GISCARD IN PARIS. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. (detalle de imagen). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Jacques Chirac - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Vintage photo of Jacques Chirac welcomes Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau and his wife. Amazon venta Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Pierre Trudeau, Queen Beatrix , King Olav V, King Baudouin I, Francois Mitterrand, Queen Elizabeth II, Grand Duke Jean and Ronald Reagan during ceremony on 40th Anniversary of D-Day at Utah Beach. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Pablo VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Vatican audience for Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau yesterday with the Pope resulted in a favorable response from the Pontiff to the suggestion that Canada may exchange diplomatic representatives with the Vatican in future. Getty Juan Pablo II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Former prime minister Pierre Trudeau and his son, Justin Trudeau, meet with Pope John Paul II during a visit to Rome in june of 1980. The Canadian Press file photo España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| El Rey expresó a Trudeau su deseo de mayores relaciones de España y Canadá Ottawa 14 MAR 1984 Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Saburo Okita, Pierre Elliot Trudeau, Helmut Schmidt, Valéry Giscard D'Estaing, Francesco Cossiga, Jimmy Carter, Margaret Thatcher and Roy Jenkins attend the 1980 G7 Summit on June 22, 1980, San Giorgio Island, Venice, Italy. Giovanni Spadolini - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| C8383-18, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Grand Trianon Palace in Versailles, France (from left to right: Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Gaston Thorn, Zenko Suzuki, Margaret Thatcher, President Reagan, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Schmidt, Pierre Trudeau, Giovanni Spadolini, Wilfried Martens). 6/4/82. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Giulio Andreotti - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Firm Handshake between Italian Prime Minister Guiilo Andreotti and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau in Metro today symbolize two agreements which will benefit Italian Canadian pensioners and businessmen. Pension pact will permit Italian Canadians to collect full pension and old age benefits. Innell, Reg Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II signs Canada's constitutional proclamation in Ottawa on April 17, 1982 as Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on. The Harper government says it will mark the 30th anniversary of the patriation of the Constitution — by issuing a couple of news releases.THE CANADIAN PRESS/Stf-Ron Poling Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Pierre Trudeau (left) Canada's Prime Minister, is greeted by Premier Edward Heath on tonight's arrival at No. 10 Downing Street, where he attended a dinner. Mr Trudeau is on a four day visit to London. Getty Harold Wilson - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Harold Wilson (right) and his Canadian counterpart Pierre Trudeau outside 10 Downing Street, London, March 12th 1975. Getty James Callaghan - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Jimmy Carter (USA), Helmut Schmidt (BRD), Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (Frankreich), James Callaghan (Großbritannien) und Pierre Trudeau (Kanada). Zukunft gedacht Margaret Thatcher - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER: CON EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE CANADÁ, PIERRE TRUDEAU. AP/LaPresse Fuentes Categoría:Pierre Trudeau